Peldan's Helm
| population = | races = Humans (Mistran) | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = ~80 | popyear1 = 1367 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Peldan's Helm was a small town located in the western region of Mistledale, in the Dalelands, during the mid–14 century DR. It stood as a refuge for humanity in the Beast Country during their conflicts with the goblinoid species within, and out further west. Description The town of Peldan's Helm comprised stone cottages that were encircled by tall stone walls. Due to the inherent danger of the region, citizens would go about their daily lives of farming and woodcutting in large bands, finding increased safety in numbers. Due to the rather open area, compared to the more forested dales, the region around Peldan's Helm had been the site of many battles over the centuries. As a result, many of the town's bolder farmers and woodcutters would often come across such finds as prized treasure, valuable relics from long-past conflicts, or the occasional hastily dug mass grave. Inhabitants As of 1367 DR, all the inhabitants of the town claimed descent from its founder, Peldan Faern. These citizens were, in large part, people of the forest, that is rangers, hunters, and woodsmen. Among these were a number of furniture makers, carvers, and other woodworkers, who practiced their craft within the safety of the town's walls. Those courageous enough to venture out of their protection were well-warned to do so armed and with capability to cry alarm and call for help should any danger prove more than they could handle. Despite the wariness of the town, it attracted a large number of adventurers and monster hunters from neighboring Cormyr and Sembia. The locals felt every creature that was slain was one fewer to antagonize their town. History The Helm began as an independent freehold under the stewardship of the retired Cormyrian soldier, Peldan Faern. As legend stated, Peldan plunged his greatsword into the ground, laid his helm upon the pommel, and claimed all the land within its sight as his own. Notable locations * Meeting Hall: This building was the favored meeting place for discussions regarding all the important matters within the town, served as a rallying point for the local militia, and housed religious services for the good-aligned, and nature-related deities. Peldan's greatsword and his helm were hung with pride from its rafters. * The Man With Fire in His Hands: A fairly average inn/tavern so named for the portrait hung over the bar of a long-dead local wizard. Appendix References Category:Hamlets Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Beastlands Category:Locations in Mistledale Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Human settlements